


Something to Tell You

by The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado (shinigami_lupin)



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl!Shawn, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_lupin/pseuds/The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has something to tell Lassiter, she just hope he doesn't kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, that sandbox belongs to USA and the amazing Steve Franks. I'm just playing in the sandbox. :3

"Um.. Carly-bear, sit down, I've got something to tell you."

Lassiter sat down on the couch facing Shawn. She was clearly agitated as she wrung her hands and kept shifting in place. She nibbled on her lower lip as she considered, and immediately rejected, several ways to tell her boyfriend her news.

"Shawn, what is it?"

"Um... Lassi-baby, Carlton..." The usually verbose brunette seemed to be, for once, at a complete loss for words.

Lassiter seemed to seize up, body completely rigid. Fear flashed across his face, face paling.

"You're leaving me aren't you. I knew this was going to well, was too good to be true."

Shawn shook her head violently rushing up to grab her boyfriend's large, surprisingly gentle hands, grasping them reassuringly.

"No! No no no! Carlton! That's not it! I love you more than an Oompa-Lumpa loves chocolate! More than Lucy loves Ricky! More than Sandy loves Danny!" She practically flung herself onto the couch next to the detective.

"Shawn, then what is it?"

"Gus made me go to the doctor today, though I think he wanted to take advantage and talk about that drug-thing he does. You know he's a pretty smooth salesman when he wants to be. He'd make a killing as a drug lord, selling pot to all those poor-"

"Shawn." Lassister warned. His girlfriend had a tendency to ramble especially when she nervous.

"Well Gus made me see a doctor today, cause I've been all off the last couple of weeks. And-and-"

"You're not dying are you?"

"No, no, though depending on how this goes I may wish I were."

"Then what is it, Shawn?"

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Shawn's eyes were downcast, afraid of meeting Lassiter's eyes. Afraid of the rejection she hoped wouldn't be there.

Lassiter sat there stunned, mouth gaping and staring at his jittery girlfriend.

"What?" he managed out rather dumbly.

"I'm pregnant. You know like with your child, expecting, in the family way, having a little Lassi-bun in the oven, preggers, up the duff, knocked up with your baby."

Shawn proceeded to take Lassiter's hand and place it over her belly. The action was enough to shock him out of his stupor.

"I know you don't like children, but this is a little piece of you and a little piece of me. I want to keep it, but if you don't want it, I wont make you. I'll move out and find a place to stay with the baby-"

"Shawn, I want to be a father more than anything."

Shawn's eyes brightened in hope as her eyes met Lassiter's for the first time. Fear was starting to give way to hope and exhilaration.

"I realized when the Chief gave birth to her daughter, that I wanted more than anything to have children of my own, but Victoria never seemed to think I did. Maybe she just never wanted to have children with me or whatever, but this is something I want. Especially with you. I want to raise this child and any others we have with you." He pulled Shawn in and kissed her firmly on the lips. Shawn practically melted into it, however he broke it off and stood.

"Where you going Carly-bear?"

"To grab something, hold on." Lassiter ducked into the spare bedroom that was currently being used as an office, a room that would now have to be turned into a nursery. He came back out only moments later with a small jewelry box in his hand. Shawn's pulse sped up, eyes wide, as she realized what it was.

"Lassi," Shawn practically breathed the endearment out. A name he had once despised, but now very much adored when it left her lips. "Is that what I think it is..?" Lassiter blushed and nodded.

"I was just trying to find the best time to do it, but right now... I don't think there is a better time."

Shawn was practically bouncing in place with excitement.

"Shawn Spencer, will you marry me?" He presented the ring, placing it on her finger.

"Of course, Carlton!" Shawn flung herself at her new fiance, kissing him soundly.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally released this on V-Day on FF.N, but finally decide to bring it over. My writing being a bit rusty any constructive criticism would be nice. This piece is loosely based on a girl!Shawn fic my bestie~ is writing as an extremely belated b-day gift. Hopefully it'll at least be readable by my NEXT b-day. :3 (which is totally not happening!)
> 
> Also possibly a sequel and prequel if I get moving and write... Motivation seems key. :s


End file.
